


The Liquid Measure Of Your Steps

by adoorhasopened



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoorhasopened/pseuds/adoorhasopened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris are Zee and Christine. Christine falls for the new girl at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liquid Measure Of Your Steps

 

Christine is enamored with the new girl. She’s California in a way Chris never could be. That laid back vibe, sort of snarky but smart enough to back it up. Everyone already loves her. She carries this easy confidence that is both terrifying and inspiring to be around.

Chris is staring at her from the safety of her own seat a few rows behind and two over. Her hair is a gorgeous golden brown that curls in loose waves and just touches her smooth, creamy shoulders, and when the sun comes in through the classroom window and hits it just right, it burns red. Her neck is long and slender and Chris daydreams about pulling her hair back and touching her mouth to the skin there. It’s pale and soft but there’s an underlying olive tone. She looks exotic. Especially compared to most of the All-American looking kids in their school. Especially compared to Chris. Even her name is exotic. Zee. She likes the way then name tastes on her tongue when she whispers it into the dark of her bedroom, a hand slipping between her legs.

She’s pulled from her daydream, feeling the heat of a stare on her face. Zee is watching her. When Chris looks up to notice, a slow smirk spreads across Zee’s face. Chris flusters and looks away. She looks everywhere around the room, anywhere but at that face. Zee’s eyes are dark, intelligent and sharp. If you looked too long her stare could find your soul and all of your secrets. Chris was sure of it. When she glances back up one more time Chris sees that Zee is still smiling directly at her, Zee’s pouty lip curved up in a perfect bow. Chris drops her head back down to her book and refuses to look up again for the rest of the class. She can still feel the heat of those eyes searching for her soul.

***

Zee is walking through the library when she spots Chris in one of the aisles. She stops mid walk and heads directly toward her where she’s kneeling and pulling a book off the bottom shelf. Chris is beautiful. Pretty in that athletic way. Her wavy light brown hair is pulled into a high ponytail and messy tendrils have slipped out and curl around her ears. Something Zee finds adorable. Her skin is golden the way you would think someone from California would look. And that ass, she has a great ass. A perfect little bubble that Zee wants to dig the pads of her fingers into. Chris’ legs are long and shapely and she imagines them wrapped tightly around her head, Chris’ lean muscles flexing with impending orgasm.

Zee stands behind her at the entrance of the aisle, just watching and waiting for Chris to realize her presence. She breathes in her scent, a mix of powder and floral. Maybe gardenia. Chris finally notices she’s there and looks up with bright blue eyes that look like saucers. They’re eyes that should be on dolls, in paintings, but never on an actual human being. They’re too big, too blue. She almost looks scared and Zee sort of feels guilty. Chris is frozen in place, kneeling on one knee as she holds a book half way between the shelf and herself. Zee can almost see the swell of her ass peek out from where her shorts sit. She lets her eyes rove over her legs, up to her little waist, past her full round breasts and to her sweet, heart shaped face. Chris is biting her plump, pale-pink lip and Zee wonders if her nipples are the same color. She holds out her hand to help Chris up and Chris reaches out tentatively, slipping her long-fingered hand into Zee’s.  
Zee smiles down at her and pulls her up close, so when Chris is standing up straight she has to step back so as not to press into Zee’s body. It was no accident.

“You’re Christine, right? We haven’t really had a chance to meet. I’m Zee.”

Chris gives her a friendly smile and shakes her hand lightly, before pulling her hand away politely. She blushes at herself for the formality, but Zee already had her hand wrapped around Chris’.

“I know. You’re the talk of the school lately. You can call me Chris.”

She’s different than Zee expected, not as shy as she appears. Zee likes her instantly.

“Okay then, Chris.”

And Zee gives her a natural smile, unguarded. It’s sweet and the sharp curves of her mouth soften, the predatory stance slipping into something easier. Chris has a feeling not many people get that smile.

“So, what are you doing in the library? Want me to take some of your books?”

Zee reaches out to take a few from the stack in Chris’ hand. She responds with a genial smile.

“Thanks. I’m getting them together for a history project coming up. This is my study period.”

Chris brightens at that.

“Really? Mine too.”

She guides them over to a table and they both drop her books on it before sitting down together.

“History, not my best subject.”

Chris’ eyes go big at the idea of it.

“Really? I love it. I think one day I might even want to be a political speechwriter. Maybe a journalist, I haven’t decided for sure. Do you know what you want to do yet? What school you’re thinking about?”

Zee’s face lights up at the topic. Her whole body becomes animated as she talks, hands moving everywhere to punctuate her words.

“Well, I was looking at a couple schools. I haven’t decided any for sure yet, but I’ve applied to quite a few. I’d like to stay in LA. I already love it here. I feel like I was meant to be here, you know? My older brother Joe has lived here for a while and eventually I convinced my mom to move us out here as well. We’re from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The schools that I really have my heart set on are UCLA, CSU, or Marymount. They’re all supposed to have really good theater programs.”

Chris smiles as she watches Zee come alive. The more she speaks, the more she lets her guard down.

“Ahh, so you came to LA to be an actor, eh? Break out into the big life?”

Zee’s face steels slightly. It’s almost imperceptible, but Chris can feel defensiveness pouring off her skin.

“Well, I’ve wanted to my whole life. I guess you see that a lot though.”

Her eyes shift around, maybe looking for a way to politely excuse herself and immediately Chris feels awful about it. She doesn’t want Zee to leave. She rushes her next words out, anxious for the beautiful girl to stay.

“Well, most of my family are actors, actually. I bet you could be famous. You’ve got that magnetic personality. I think all of the boys here are in love with you.”

Zee bursts out in unguarded laughter and its effect is startling on Chris. The feeling goes straight to her stomach and the tickle travels its way down between her legs. Zee’s face eventually falls slowly from the smile and she leans into the table toward Christine.

“Do you really think so?”

Chris’ heart stutters at the nervous look on Zee’s face. That tiny bit of doubt is heartbreaking. She almost whispers the words out.

“Yeah. I really do.”

Zee beams at Chris and leans back in her chair again. Her back is perfectly straight, and once again her confident smile returns.

“Just the boys here?”

***

Their friendship has come easy over the weeks. They spend study period together every day, sitting at ‘their table’ in the library. Chris finds that Zee really wasn’t kidding. She’s shit at History, so she’s taken to helping Zee with her own History project. In between they shoot the shit and talk about everything that comes to their heads. Zee is fascinated with Chris’ family and always asks questions about what it’s like to grow up semi-famous.

“I’m not famous. Not in the slightest. And even my Dad isn’t _that_ famous. Not these days anyway. Maybe when I was really young. And back then no one really followed you around with cameras. It was still annoying though sometimes. Having to wear itchy, fancy dresses to parties I didn’t want to be at. God, I hated wearing dresses.”

Zee leans back and looks pointedly down at her own body. Chris hastens a reply.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with dresses! They’re just not for me. You look great in them.”

And she does. Zee wears dresses almost every day. She has the looks and body of a runway model. She’s tall and thin with small perky breasts that always stand at attention. Chris doesn’t know how Zee gets away with not wearing a bra. She’s had to wear one since she was 12. Her face is made up of sharp features; with a small, angled jaw and a perfect, slender nose dusted across with tiny freckles. Her eyelashes are so dark they look wet against her beautiful, high cheekbones. And those eyes, more intense than any she’s ever seen before, with the capability of going so soft. Chris braves looking straight into them and knows why now, that they say ‘the window to the soul.’ She imagines it’s hard for Zee to hide anything with those eyes.

Zee smiles at Chris with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Aww, c’mon. I bet you’d look gorgeous in a dress. With that ass?”

Chris’ face flushes pink. It’s cute, really. The way the blush spreads across her petite upturned nose.

“I guess.”

Zee changes the subject as if she’d said nothing that made Chris’ heart race in her chest.

 

“So I think I’m going to need more help with this report. Do you think I could come over today after school?”

Chris looks up at her in surprise. They’ve never spent time together outside of the library, much less out of school. She’s both excited and nervous at the prospect of Zee at her house… in her bedroom.

“Okay, I have softball practice first, but you could come over after that?”

She says it as a question, still a little unsure of herself.

“Absolutely. I’d love to come.”

Chris smiles at the innuendo. Her blue eyes sparkle with amusement. She’s catching onto Zee’s game.

“Alright then. If you give me your phone number I can call you when I’m done with practice and give you directions to my house.”

“You know what, I’ll just hang around here while you practice. I don’t mind waiting and it will be easier to just follow you.”

Chris agrees and tells Zee to meet her on the field when her classes are done, just as the bell rings for next period.

“Okay, see you at the end of the day.”

Zee walks off swaying her hips, her crepe dress sticks to her body like she’s deep fried in it. Her lightly toned legs go on forever as she makes her way down the hall. Chris watches her until she’s no longer in sight. She feels a deep longing in the pit of her stomach. She’s not sure if it’s from wanting to be Zee, or to be with her. She can’t believe she’s going to be alone with her.

***

Chris plays hard that afternoon. Even her teammates comment on it. She knows it’s because Zee is sitting in the bleachers, watching her intently. She thrills a little at the feeling of being on display. She rejoices inside every time she pulls off an impressive play and sees that perfect bow mouth curl up again in silent commendation.

When she’s finally done for the day Christine heads back to the locker room where Zee is waiting, still looking as flawless as she was in the morning. Chris is suddenly self-conscious of her messy hair and sweat-slicked body. Especially feeling the heat of Zee’s gaze.

“I’m just going to shower quick and change. It should only be another 10 minutes or so.”

Zee answers her with a noncommittal wave of her hand.

“No worries. I’ll be here when you get out.”

Christine shudders at the implications. She showers quickly, excited by the prospect of what’s to come, Zee spending time in her home. She walks out of the showers to her locker in her panties and bra, just a towel wrapped around her. Her face is still pink from the exertion of practice and the hot showers.

When she comes out she sees Zee sits perched on a bench, her endless legs crossed gracefully. She’s watching Chris with intent eyes as she dresses. Chris pulls her cotton shorts on quickly and throws a white t-shirt on over her head, suddenly feeling so plain compared to Zee in her beautiful dress.

“Okay, ready.”

She stands up and responds pleasantly.

“Great. I’ll just follow you out.”

***

They’re lying on their bellies on Chris’ floor, books and notebooks propped open, scattered around them and actively ignored. They’ve barely made any progress at all. Instead they end up talking about random things. Chris is sucking on the end of the pen as she watches Zee talk about her favorite ‘films’, rolling it around her mouth as she watches Zee’s hands fly around her head. Chris stares through her, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She’s not sure how long she daydreams about it before Zee catches on and quiets down. It could have been mere moments, but she doesn’t notice until Zee’s hand finds her own and laces their fingers together on the carpet. Chris is abruptly pulled out of her thoughts and looks up at Zee in surprise, but Zee just looks back with a charming smile.

“Chris, can I tell you something?”

Christine stutters an _okay_ , her heart racing as Zee leans into her personal space. She brings her lips to Christine’s ear, wet warm breath blowing out against her neck.

“I want to kiss you.”

Chris shudders at the whispered words damp on her neck. She pulls back a little to look Zee in the face. Big blue eyes going wide as she sees Zee is looking at her with seriousness, and before she even realizes what she’s doing she’s leaning into Zee to capture her mouth. She softly moans as she touches her lips to Zee’s. So soft and warm, pliable as they move against her own. It’s tender and hesitant before a sudden rush of desire claims her, knocking Zee onto her back and rolling half on top of her. Zee’s giddy laugh is caught in Chris’ open mouth and she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. Zee goes quiet as the kiss deepens and Christine whimpers into it, grinding herself into Zee’s small hip. Chris keeps her hands to their sides, steadfastly trying not to roam by gripping her thin fingers into the carpet. As Chris ruts against her again, Zee loses all composure and moves her hands to Chris’ ass, both squeezing her perfect round cheeks and pulling her flush against her own body. They both groan into the kiss as they rut against each other. Zee moves a knee up between Chris’ golden thighs and can feel the wet heat as Chris presses down against her leg. Suddenly emboldened she slides Zee’s dress up her body exposing tiny pink panties, damp with arousal. She keeps going until her little belly is exposed, a long flat expanse of pale skin. Chris slides down Zee’s body to kiss and nip at her shallow belly button, eliciting breathy moans as she dips her tongue in. Her hands dance around Zee’s rib cage under her bunched up dress, back and forth, silently requesting to go further. Zee takes the hint and Chris’s hands, sliding them up to cup at her petite breasts. Christine squeezes once before pulling Zee’s dress up over her head and off. She drops it beside them and moves up to mouth at her nipples, creamy and fully erect already. Zee whimpers into her own arm thrown over her face in an attempt to keep quiet, before lightly pushing back on Chris’ shoulder.

‘Wait. Wait, this isn’t fair.”

Chris pops up from her breasts leaving them shiny with saliva in the low light of the bedroom. Her face looks panicked.

“What? Did I do something-”

And before Christine can finish the question Zee is lifting her t-shirt up over her head.

 

“There. That’s better, no?”

 _“How about these too?”_ she says, as she slides Chris’ shorts down over her rear. Chris lifts up a little and giggles in relief as Zee slides her hands and the fabric down Chris’ ass. She lets her nails graze lightly on the round little bubble where her thighs meet her cheeks, sliding fingers under the cotton-white fabric and playing with the scallop edging.

Chris drops her head back down as she sweeps her fingers under Zee’s head, pulling her up lightly to kiss her again. She twirls her fingers into the long shiny locks, the smell of her shampoo swirling around their heads as they feed from each other’s mouths. Zee’s hands roam over Christine’s bare back, sliding her fingers under her bra and unlatching the hook with three fingers. Chris breasts fall softly against Zee’s own chest and she arches up into the feel of it.

She rolls Chris over so she’s on top now, long legs straddled across Chris’ hips, both of them lightly rolling their pubic bones together. She sits up to take in Chris’ whole body. Everything, every little beauty mark painted across her tanned skin. She smiles appreciatively.

Her larger breasts rise and fall slowly with each pant as Zee cups at them. She’s pleased to see that Christine’s nipples are that same shade of pink that her lips are, both flushed to the color of bubblegum right now. She leans down to take one in her mouth and Chris drives her hips up when Zee’s hot mouth makes contact. She swirls her tongue around it lightly pulling at her nipple with her lips. Chris moans loudly this time and Zee freezes as Chris clamps a hand to her mouth. They keep still for a few moments, waiting to hear feet move up the steps. When all they hear is the distant murmuring of Chris’ parents watching TV in the living room they relax. Zee arches back and grabs a throw pillow off the edge of the bed and hands it to Chris with a salacious grin.

“You’ve got to keep quiet for this pretty girl.”

Chris grips the pillow to her face and whimpers into it as Zee moves down her body, sliding her panties off as she goes. She pushes Chris thighs open until she can maneuver her body between them. Chris looks down once before dropping her head to the floor again, pillow covering her face. She’s trembling slightly as Zee runs a finger down from her navel through the soft curls surrounding her cunt and drives into her folds. Chris cries out and she slips her finger inside, lightly probing her. Zee leans down and buries her face, licking at Christine’s swollen clit and she pulls her finger out and pushes two back in.

Chris is moaning and crying into the pillow as Zee works on her. Her aromatic smell building in the room the more worked up she gets. Zee can feel her little pussy clench around her fingers every time she pumps back in. She’s so tight Zee can barely curl her fingers up. Chris is shaking now, shapely legs clamped firmly around Zee’s shoulders just like she imagined. Her chest heaves as her orgasm builds; she’s so far gone now that she’s not even making a sound. Zee curls her fingers one last time as she lightly nips at Chris’ clit and she’s coming, hot liquid pulsing into Zee’s mouth and down her chin on every throb of her cunt.

Christine quietly cries into the pillow as she comes down from her orgasm, her body shivering as Zee keeps her fingers inside, letting her ride it out. When Chris seems to relax a bit Zee pulls her fingers away and kisses once on the top of her mound before wiping her face and moving away to grab the throw off the end of the bed.

She pulls it up over them and moves up the lay her head next to Chris’. She’s not cold, far from it, but Chris is still lightly trembling so she tucks into her and wraps an arm around her waist. She leans in and nuzzles at Chris’ sweaty neck and whispers again.

 

“You okay?”

Chris turns to her with large innocent eyes. She goes to speak and her voice cracks a little on the word.

“Yes.”

Zee smirks at her as she moves to lie on her back and plays with their fingers.

“Sooooo… do you do that a lot? The… squirting thing?”

Chris swallows thickly and her cheeks flush pink, she stares up at the ceiling as the blush creeps down her neck and breasts.

“That’s never happened before.”

Zee just laughs, rich and melodic.

“That’s okay. It was kind of awesome.”

Chris rolls over burying her head in Zee’s hair with a groan, as she giggles at her embarrassment.

“Wait, I have another question.”

“Whattttt?’

It comes out muffled but exasperated, causing the grin on Zee’s face to widen in pleasure.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Chris doesn’t move for a while, still hiding in the lovely protection of Zee’s clean smelling hair. Just as Zee starts to frown at the silence, Chris nods her head once and burrows deeper into Zee’s side.

“Good. Now about that history project, I think I’m going to need more help tomorrow. Maybe I should come over again.”

Chris finally comes up for air, extracting herself from the safety of Zee’s side. She looks once more into those endlessly expressive eyes and sees warmth and affection. But that little smirk still plays at her mouth. Chris returns it with a wide happy smile of her own, exposing perfect pearly white teeth.

“Okay. Maybe you should come tomorrow.”

Zee laughs at her own innuendo thrown back at her.


End file.
